Teleporting
Merging redirects here. The "Merging" and "Teleporting" abilities are identical in all but name and icon. Teleporting and Merging are two of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. Though named differently and having different icons, these two abilities are identical in effect. This article refers to both as "Teleporting". A unit with Teleporting has a great combat advantage: during battle, it can instantly move to any unoccupied tile on the battlefield within 10 tiles of its current position, while spending only 1 Movement Point to do so. It can thus move almost anywhere, is not blocked by most obstacles, and cannot be affected by the majority of movement-impairing spells. Teleporting only works during combat. It does not enhance the unit's ability to move around on the overland map. Teleporting has only one strength level, and is never any "better" or "worse" for any unit possessing it. Only three units in the game possesses Teleporting by default, and all three are Fantastic Units. Note that the Great Wyrm possesses "Merging", but the ability is effectively identical to Teleporting. Description In order to travel between two points on the battlefield, the majority of units must cross the intervening space. This means that obstacles (as well as enemy units) can sometimes impair movement, requiring the unit to either slow down or seek a bypassing route to its target. Also, linear movement requires time, and the longer the distance the more time is required to reach the target. Teleporting units solve this problem by simply disappearing and reappearing at their destination. They do not actually cross the intervening space at all. Thus, no obstacle or enemy unit can stop them from moving to their desired destination, and the entire movement process is nearly instantaneous. In the space of time in which the average unit crosses a single tile, a Teleporting unit can cross the entire battlefield. Effect During combat (and only during combat), a Teleporting or Merging unit can move to any unoccupied tile on the battlefield that is no more than 10 tiles away from its current position. The movement costs the unit exactly 1 Movement Point, regardless of anything. The destination tile is valid if: * It does not contain any unit. * It does not contain an impassable obstacle, such as a standing tower section of City Walls, the focal point of a Node, and any other obstacle that Flying units cannot legally enter. * It is no more than 10 tiles away from the unit's starting position (diagonals included). This allows the Teleporting unit almost complete freedom to move across the battlefield in any way it desires. It can quickly outflank the enemy's entire line to attack the weaker units in the rear, or evade any enemy unit with absolute ease (except, of course, enemy Teleporting units!). Teleporting also allows the unit to avoid the effects of the Earth to Mud spell and the Entangle spell. Furthermore, such units can completely bypass City Walls as well as Wall of Fire, since they don't actually cross the intervening space. Note that Teleporting does not protect a unit from the Web spell or Web Spell Ability - despite the fact that it logically should have. Units with Default Teleporting Three units have Teleporting by default. All three are Fantastic Creatures: Djinn Great Wyrm Unicorns Note that the Great Wyrm has Merging instead of Teleporting, which has a different name and icon but is otherwise completely identical to Teleporting in every way. Acquiring Teleporting There is no known method of acquiring Teleporting nor Merging for any unit that does not possess these by default. The "Merging" Item Power would grant any Hero this ability in theory, but in truth it conveys no effect whatsoever. It was effectively removed from the game by requiring to imbue. The two pre-defined Artifacts with this power are impossible to find. As a result, the only units that will have this ability during an unmodded game are the ones listed above. Category:Abilities Category:Unit Movement